The possibility of using phase change materials (PCMs) in nonvolatile memory cells has recently gained momentum as more is learned about these materials and their integration into integrated circuits. When incorporated in a memory cell, these materials can be toggled between higher and lower electrical resistance states by applying a pulse of electrical current (“switching current pulse”) to the memory cell. Subsequently, after writing to a memory cell in this way, the electrical resistance state of the given memory cell can be determined (i.e., read) by applying a low magnitude sensing voltage to the material in order to determine its electrical resistance state.
Currently, binary and ternary chalcogenide alloys such as doped SbTe and Ge2Sb2Te5 (GST) are showing the greatest promise for use in practical PCM-based memory cells. A. Pirovano et al., “Electronic Switching in Phase-Change Memories,” IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 51, No. 3, March 2004, for example, describes such a use of chalcogenides and is incorporated herein by reference. However, the switching of a PCM-based memory cell requires that the switching current pulse produce enough heat in the PCM to cause at least some portion of the PCM to reproducibly change electrical resistance state. The required temperature, for example, may be as high 650 degrees Celsius. If the memory cell is not properly designed, the magnitude of the switching current pulse necessary to create these required temperatures can easily exceed that which can be tolerated by modern integrated circuits.
Fortunately, advances in PCM-based memory cells can be made by recognizing that the heat generated by the switching current pulse in the PCM is largely a function of two factors: 1) the localized switching current density; and 2) the rate of heat dissipation from the volume being heated. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/100,312, entitled “Structure for Confining the Switching Current in Phase Memory (PCM) Cells” (filed Apr. 6, 2005), for example, uses sidewall spacers and gas-filled cavities to reduce the required magnitude of the switching current pulse in a PCM-based memory cell. Nevertheless, there remains a need for additional PCM-based memory cell designs that allow the magnitude of the associated switching current pulses to be reduced to a value that is compatible with modern integrated circuits.